


Things Worse Then Death

by devilishangel



Series: Linked Through Dreams [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishangel/pseuds/devilishangel
Summary: (Not canon compliant!)





	Things Worse Then Death

Clarke remembers her the moment he sees her, and by the suspicious way she keeps glancing at him he is pretty sure she remembers him as well. And he can admit that there is something about her that makes him curious (something more then the fact she’s clearly a supernatural being of some kind).

‘Hope’ – the name doesn’t mean much to him when she first tells him, it’s a common name but he holds onto it determined to find everything he can about this mysterious girl. It’s only later on that he finds out who and what she is, being the daughter of an original hybrid seems to make her popular in the supernatural community.

She is powerful, he notices ever before he knows what she is and thinks of how pleased Malivore would be if he delivered her straight to the pit. He doesn’t. But his mind still creates the images of her begging him for help as Malivore destroys her, erasing her from existence.

For a split second he feels guilt because she looks so innocent and doesn’t deserve something so cruel just for being born the way she was. The thought vanishes from his mind quickly and he reminds himself that looks are deceiving and she’s just another monster.

He wonders if she might be a mind reader of some sort, because the look she gives him when she thinks he’s not looking is full of mistrust and hatred which only grows when he gives Alaric his business card.

Later on as he reads the file he managed to get on her he can’t help but wonder if Malivore would perhaps be more of a mercy to her – after all there has to be a part of her that realizes there are things worse then death (he sure as hell does).

Because in the end nobody can expect things from you if they don’t remember you existed in the first place. And more importantly death seems much kinder then being forced to live on in the shadow of her family’s dark legacy.

At least that’s what he tells himself as he reads the cruel story of a girl that has lost so much and yet still finds strength to go on, to protect others (even him) from monsters so much worse then herself.

He wipes the tear falling down his cheek and takes a gulp of his bourboun as he closes the file and throws it away. Because no matter what he might think and/or feel he’s still a Triad member and she’s still supernatural.

And he knows better then to get attached to someone he will have to destroy later on. And if he finds himself whispering her name as he dreams of saving her from Malivore, of stopping what he knows is coming - well nobody will ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very random and probably doesn't make much sense but I have a thing for pairings that would never happen in canon so---. Also since we don't know much about Clarke as a character some things may be ooc and I apologize for that.


End file.
